


All My Life

by Fierysky



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Complete, F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hillrock Heights, Matchmaking, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-15 03:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12312567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fierysky/pseuds/Fierysky
Summary: Robbie Reyes is the hard-working guardian of his younger brother Gabe. Circumstances bring him and Daisy Johnson together, and he wonders if she's the woman he's waited for all his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a simple AU for Robbie and Daisy. I think they deserve it!
> 
> Thanks @quakerider-hell / holiday helen for always giving the best feedback to my ideas, also blacksatinpointeshoes for being such a sweetheart :) thanks @biluata on Tumbr for helping with my writers block with your head cannons !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "¡Ven para acá!"= come here!  
> Eh, mijo... ¿y cómo se llama la muchacha esa?= son, and what's that girl's name?

~

Robbie Reyes was bone tired. Working two jobs while chauffeuring Gabe all over was taking its toll, but his baby brother was worth every second and every sleepless night.

So when Robbie got a note from Garfield High, his initial urge was to toss it. Why couldn’t they just pick up the damn phone?

“Gabe!” he called out. _"¡Ven para acá!"_

“Coming!” his brother whined, stretching out the word for the entire time it took him to enter the kitchen.

“What's this?” Robbie waved the paper at him. “Are you in trouble?”

Gabe was nonchalant.

“First of all, if you _read_ it, you’d know,” he started. “Second, it’s from the new guidance counselor, so you should ignore it, because when am I in trouble?”

And Gabe, knowing his brother was overwhelmed, was betting he wouldn't check the contents of the letter.

“You sure?” Robbie trusted him completely, and Gabe felt a pang of guilt for being manipulative.

“Yep, I’m sure,” he lied, breathing easier as Robbie crumpled the paper. “So, can you take me to the debate finals?” Gabe changed the subject. “If not, Jake’s mom can. Her minivan has tons of space, and we can watch movies on the way.”

“For the last time, no. I’m driving.” This was one thing Robbie would never budge on. It was a couple years since his brother’s accident, and he was still paranoid as hell about strangers driving Gabe- or even him- around.

“Okay, fine.” Gabe conceded, “but can you be civil with the other parents there? They think you’re a gangbanger or something.”

“Good. Maybe they’ll stop making small talk.” And Robbie went back to sorting the stack of mail, the note from school already forgotten. He had to figure out how to leave work early on Friday for Gabe and what overdue bill to put off now that he would be short on hours.

Gabe observed his brother for a few moments before leaving the kitchen.

Memories of their father, Alberto, were hazy but that didn’t hurt as much as the fading memories of a vibrant and fun-loving Robbie.

So, while Ms. Johnson meant well sending that note home, he wouldn’t burden his brother with anything else.

~

“What do you mean he couldn't make it?” Daisy Johnson, Garfield High’s newest guidance counselor looked questioningly at the young man in front of her.

“Uh, Robbie had to work?” Gabe was normally more confident, but there was a sincerity with Ms. Johnson that made him want to be truthful. She was about Robbie’s age and wasn’t as easy to get over on like the last few counselors they had.

She narrowed her eyes and for a fleeting moment, he wondered if he’d been found out.

“It’s not a problem,” Ms. Johnson finally said, fixing a stack of papers on her cluttered desk.

“Thanks for understanding.” He smiled, now that the threat of a meeting was no longer over him.

“I know it’s hard to take off work,” Ms. Johnson commented. “Some employers are terrible.” She was opening her laptop as she spoke.

“Oh no, Canelo’s not like that!” Gabe defended Robbie's boss. "He usually helps Robbie out a lot. Um, just not this time.” Gabe looked over at the peeling neon stickers on her laptop and wondered why she didn’t use the perfectly good computer on her desk. Old people were so weird.

Daisy smiled as she googled Canelo’s. The website for the Auto Repair and Body shop came up immediately. It wasn't far from where she stayed actually. 

“Canelo’s huh?” she smoothly got up to help Gabe out her office. “I’m glad they’re good to your family.”

“It’s just my brother and me,” Gabe mumbled shyly, looking up at her from his wheelchair. And in that one look, Daisy Johnson saw Gabe had what she always wanted, and still craved: to belong somewhere.

Breaking school protocol, Daisy patted his shoulder, needing him to know that she understood his brother was important to him.

“That’s still a family, Gabe. And it sounds like the best.”

~

School was out at 3.25pm and it was an exuberant chaos; the never-ending line of cars trying to escape, bright yellow buses and students happily shrieking.

Daisy had spent the day in parent conferences and staff meetings, but her mind always wandered back to Gabe.

So, when she was driving home, she made an impulsive decision. Mr. Reyes didn’t show because he had to work, so maybe she’d pay him a visit. 

She headed to the corner of Castillo and Boyle in Hillrock Heights.

~

Robbie was just finishing up with a customer, handing over their car keys at the register, when the entrance jingled open.

Looking up, a stunning woman with dark hair and gorgeous eyes had entered. She was speaking with Canelo now and when she laughed, the world stopped. She’d brought the sunlight in the dreary shop with her smile but that throaty laugh awakened a part of him he’d forgotten existed. He was so captivated that he didn’t realize Canelo was directing her to him.

“Hi, you must be Robbie!” she beamed as she walked. “I’m Daisy Johnson, from Gabe’s school.” She extended a well-manicured hand and looked at him expectantly.

Robbie didn’t have to glance down to know his hands were filthy. “Is my brother okay?” he asked curtly, even as he felt a rush of heat at her being so close.

“Yes, I thought I’d stop in to talk about Gabe.” She dropped her hand, and her smile dimmed.

“I’m at work. Can I _stop in_ at your job unexpectedly?” Robbie knew he was being obnoxious to a complete stranger, but her scent – she smelled like flowers- as well as his reaction to her, was disconcerting. She was wearing regular office attire- blouse, pants, and heels- but he was thinking about what was underneath her clothes.

“Funny you say that, ” her gaze sharpened as she examined his face. “I sent a note home. With an actual appointment.”

And hearing her utter the word _home_ , in that voice, with her dark eyes looking at him, Robbie suddenly felt a wave of longing and regret. 

For a flirtation with a beautiful lady, who might come over after a few dates, for a life where he could be happy and not be burdened. And just as quickly as it came, it disappeared and was replaced by guilt. He had a responsibility to Gabe because of choices he made. Why would he deserve anything more?

Looking away to avoid her assessing stare, Robbie spoke forcefully. “I’m busy. Send another one if it’s important.” And with that, he walked off on a speechless Daisy Johnson.

But little did they both know that his fit of pique would send them careening into each other’s lives, much sooner than expected. Because Canelo was watching their exchange, curious about the attractive woman and what she would want with the always stoic Reyes. And seeing how upset she was when Robbie left her standing alone, he decided to act.

So later that night, he pleasantly told Robbie that _no_ , he couldn’t leave early on Friday. They’d made too many exceptions for too long with his schedule.

"But, I need to drop and pick up Gabe! What am I supposed to do?" Robbie was trying to remain calm, he knew Canelo had a business to run. 

"That girl came in a van, " Canelo answered with a twinkle in his eye. "Ask her to take Gabe, and then you take her to dinner as a thank you." He grinned, pleased with his plan.

Robbie glared at the obvious matchmaking.

 _"Eh, mijo... ¿y cómo se llama la muchacha esa?"_ Canelo asked slyly.

"Daisy." Robbie answered after a pause, looking away. He wished he'd taken her hand when she offered it.

"She's as pretty as her name. Too pretty for you, Robbie." His boss cackled loudly and ambled away to tell the other guys about Robbie's mystery woman.

~

That night, when Robbie was drifting off to sleep, he thought about her. “Daisy.” He tested out her name, liking how it felt on his lips. He fell asleep easily, wondering what she would feel like.

~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place immediately after chapter 1, as Daisy is leaving Canelo's

~

Daisy replayed the interaction with Gabe’s brother as she drove home from Canelo’s. She didn’t miss Mr. Reyes’ heated gaze when she approached; what went wrong?

God, she’d noticed Robbie as soon as she entered the Body Shop; the proud way he carried himself and his handsome face. She’d practically tripped over her own feet watching him but thankfully the owner -Mr. Canelo- was in the lobby to steady her.

“Something caught your eye?” he’d teased with an approachable grin and Daisy warmed up to the older gentleman immediately.

“Oh no, sorry,” her cheeks were burning. “I’m looking for Mr. Robbie Reyes? I’m from Gabe’s school.”

“Is everything okay with Gabe?” Mr. Canelo had queried. He eventually gestured to Robbie after she’d assured him with a smile, that yes, Gabe was doing wonderfully.

And as she approached Robbie, praying to make a good first impression, she didn’t see Canelo examine her, and then Robbie, assessing their reactions to each other.

No, she was busy crashing and burning with the sexiest man she'd ever seen.

~

Daisy was now at a stop light, feeling mortified all over again. Maybe she should call and apologize to Mr. Reyes; it _was_ unprofessional to drop in unannounced at his workplace. And wasn’t that the story of her life? Getting ahead of herself and then trying to make amends?

He blew me off so intensely, Daisy mused. And she felt a spear of heat low in her belly wondering how intense he would be in other activities.

“Get it together, girl,” she chided herself. Grabbing her phone, she called the shop, praying Mr. Reyes didn’t answer.

“Canelo’s Auto, Canelo speaking,” the accented voice of an older man answered.

“Hi, my name is Daisy Johnson,” she breathed a sigh of relief. The light turned green and she hoped she didn’t get a ticket for talking and driving. God _damn,_ she needed to learn to think things through.

~

Canelo had answered the phone, wondering if he’d made the right decision with Robbie when the caller introduced herself.

 _Madres._ This was fate.

“Daisy! _Hola chica!_ ” and the wheels in Canelo’s head were turning madly. It was a sign that she was calling now, just as he told Robbie he couldn’t get time off. She was asking for Robbie, but he knew this was a prime opportunity that he had to seize. For love. _Por amor._

“ _Lo siento,_ Robbie’s not available,” he tried to sound apologetic. Robbie was actually waving him over, but Canelo ignored him. “And please excuse Robbie’s behavior when you were here, Ms. Johnson,” he continued. “He got bad news before you came in. Gabe has some important event on Friday but we need Robbie here. I'm short staffed.” 

That wasn’t technically true, but Ms. Johnson didn’t need to know that Robbie was normally that grumpy. If her smile at Robbie was any indication, she'd be head over heels in love in no time and would overlook those character flaws.

“Oh no!” Daisy exclaimed. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, could the signs be any clearer?

With a sly smile, Canelo made plans with Daisy, assuring her that absolutely, he would talk to Robbie. They'd be married before the year's end, he could feel it.

He should probably start planning for Robbie needing time off for his honeymoon. Maybe he should promote the part-timer?

“Manny!” he called, going out to the garage, still avoiding Robbie. Manny, a kid just out of high school, jumped and a wrench clattered to the floor. Canelo sighed. Hopefully, the pretty lady played hard to get because it would take some time with bring this one up to scratch. 

And hopefully when Daisy Johnson showed up on Friday night to drop Gabe home, Robbie will go with the flow.

~

Daisy saw Gabe in school the next day and happily told him that yes, she’d be glad to take him to the debate finals. Gabe, who knew that Robbie under no known circumstance in this life or the next, would have agreed to that, was dumbfounded.

“You talked to Robbie?” he finally asked.

“Oh no, I spoke to Mr. Canelo,” Daisy explained. “He felt bad about telling Robbie he couldn’t get off, so we worked something out for you.”

 _Feeling bad_ and Canelo never went in the same sentence, but Gabe wisely remained silent.

He had a debate final to attend, and if Robbie couldn’t take him, he needed another way. Robbie would be at work, none the wiser, and when the shit hit the fan, he would just say he had no idea, he was just doing what an adult told him.

“Thanks so much, Ms. Johnson!” he grinned. “Listen, Robbie’s been really busy with work, so no need to worry him with the details. You and I can work it out." 

"Funny, Canelo said the same thing," Daisy observed.

Gabe shrugged his shoulders. "What a coincidence, huh?"

They chatted for a bit, Daisy getting Gabe's address and schedule. 

Too bad the elder Reyes brother couldn't make it, Daisy thought. She'd love to try to loosen him up. But she shook her head as soon as the thought crossed her mind. She was here to get her student loans forgiven, not fantasize about a parent .

“Is everything okay, Ms. Johnson?” Gabe was asking her, concerned.

“Everything is perfect!” she assured him, with a pang of unease. How could she keep her attraction to Gabe's brother under control?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is supposed to be a bit of fluff...let me know what you think! Kudos and comments appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenos días, dormilón!= Good morning, sleepyhead!

And all over East LA, Friday morning started out like any other, with snoozed alarms, hot showers and an excitement for the weekend.

Canelo normally awoke at 5 am to spend time with his wife, but not today. He’d just silenced his alarm again, and was having second thoughts on his little scheme. God didn’t bless him with children and Robbie was like a son. Was he overstepping? The door creaked open and his wife Maria entered their bedroom. She brought steaming coffee in an electric blue mug. It had a chipped handle, the only survivor from a set when they first married.

 _“!Buenos días, dormilón!”_ she greeted with a twinkling smile, and he couldn’t have made these early mornings for all these years if it wasn’t for her. He accepted her kiss and sat up. It was for the best, he decided as he sipped his coffee, Robbie deserved more than the penance he was carving out for himself.

Over in Hillrock Heights, Robbie was running behind as he went to shower. He was up late last night talking to Canelo in a last-ditch effort to not disappoint Gabe.

“Robbie, _mijo,_ this is for your own good,” Canelo had counseled. “You can’t drive Gabriel around for the rest of his life, how are you going to get a wife? Are you going to take Gabe on your dates? Your honeymoon, too?”

Robbie had rolled his eyes but listened to the old man lecture nonetheless. Canelo was right, he _was_ overprotective, irrationally so, but if he’d stuck to his guns that fateful night, Gabe wouldn’t be in a wheelchair.

He was always letting someone down, no wonder the guilt would never go away.

Sighing, Robbie lathered up, and as the water pounded his skin, his mind drifted to Daisy and how easily her lips curved into a smile and how soft she looked. He let his thoughts linger and it wasn’t guilt that Robbie felt as he spent longer in the shower that morning.

Across town, Daisy was behind schedule, but that nothing new. She usually stayed behind in the evenings so her colleagues with kids could rush out the door, and in turn they didn’t mind when she arrived late.

She hummed as she rifled through her tiny closet for the perfect dress that would be professional but show her personality. Gabe’s event was immediately after school and since there was a chance she’d see his brother, she needed to make a better impression. She pounced on a quirky A-line dress she’d picked up in a thrift store back on the East Coast. It was sleeveless, and the neckline was a bit lower than she normally wore, but she’d seen lower at school, and it wasn’t anything a cardigan wouldn’t help. Picking out a red lipstick to complement the look, Daisy smiled devilishly at her reflection. Robbie Reyes wouldn’t know what hit him.

As for Gabe, he went about his day oblivious to any of the turbulence the adults in his life were experiencing. He’d scored a way to his event, Robbie would be none the wiser, and it was pizza day in the cafeteria. Life was grand. To think of it, Robbie had been surprisingly relaxed when Gabe asked to be picked up at the library at an obscenely late time. The plan was to have Ms. Johnson drop him off before Robbie showed up. Gabe smiled as he made his way to his Chemistry lab. This was too easy.

~

When school was dismissed, Daisy and Gabe made their way to Crandall High, over in a neighboring town. On the way, Gabe explained that Robbie would just pick him up from the library.

“It closes early on a Friday, though,” Daisy observed. “I can just drop you home.”

Gosh, she was sharp, Gabe thought. Too bad he was sharper. He made up a story about keys, Robbie’s second job and that his brother was already expecting him there. It must have worked because now Ms. Johnson seemed more concerned with the wrong turn she took and the subsequent illegal U-turn to correct it.

Gabe shook his head. No way in hell could Robbie find out this lady drove him anywhere. He held on to his seat when she accelerated and cut in front of a black SUV with huge rims.

“Sorry” she apologized, glancing at him through the rear-view mirror. “I don’t know why people here drive so slow in the fast lane! It makes me nuts!”

Gabe snorted. Who would’ve thought that she’d drive as aggressively as Robbie but in a van so ugly?

~

Robbie was nearing the end of his workday when he stepped away to call Gabe.

He’d only been half listening that morning, and now he was doubting his brother’s directions. Did Gabe really want to be picked up hours after the school library closed? Or was it supposed to be the town library? Robbie left a voicemail and was about to send another text when he had an idea. Scrolling through his contacts, he called Jake’s mom. She was a kindly if overbearing woman with all teenaged boys.

“Mrs. Porter!” Robbie greeted her. “Hey, that assignment that Gabe and Jake are working on tonight? Which library are they at?”

He was not expecting her response. Oblivious, Mrs. Porter informed him that she was at Crandall High; Gabe was on stage with Jake and the rest of the team.

“They’re doing so well!” she enthused. “Too bad you couldn’t make it.”

Robbie mumbled his thanks and ended the call before she asked any more questions, his heart thudding. Gabe had looked him the eye and lied to him. What else was he hiding? What should he do?

Canelo had left early for the day, so Robbie decided to take matters into his own hands.

“Manny!” he called out. The younger mechanic was busy texting and didn’t hear him. Robbie sighed, Canelo was too easy on the kid, but he’d been Manny’s age once, without a care in the world.

“Manuel,” Robbie’s voice was sharper this time. “I have two oil changes and a diagnostic. Think you can handle it?”

Manny blinked.

“I have faith in you,” Robbie continued, remembering how Canelo helped him with his confidence when he first started. “Here are the appointments. Make sure you leave Mrs. Nguyen's car spotless. Ask Mr. Baxter about his daughter in college. And put your phone away.” With those instructions, Robbie left to find out just what the hell his brother was up to.

It was rush hour and when he finally made it to the school auditorium, the sun was setting. Robbie parked his Charger next to a godawful ugly van in a handicapped spot with no identifying tag.

“So much wrong,” Robbie muttered as he glanced in the van. There were piles of paper in the front passenger seat, empty water bottles and food wrappers on the floor and what looked like a sweater on the center console. But perched daintily on the dash was a dancing hula girl, smiling and oblivious to the wreck behind her.

Robbie shook his head and went inside the auditorium. He needed to finally get to the bottom of this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter!
> 
> Pásatela bien, jefe= Have a good time, boss
> 
> Yo siempre paso buenos ratos con mi esposa= I always have a good time with my wife
> 
> Damas y caballeros, su atención, por favor= ladies and gentlemen, you attention, please
> 
> callate = shut up
> 
> mijo= son, as a term of endearment

When Robbie entered the building, all the teams had already debated, and the winners chosen. He weaved through parents and students, anxiety building in each passing second.

He’d just finished combing through the lobby when he glimpsed the dark hair and pretty mouth that had been haunting his thoughts. 

Daisy was talking to someone, and when she laughed, Robbie’s steps faltered, accidentally bumping into a student. But when he saw that she was looking down at Gabe, his brow furrowed. What was going on? His brother was beaming up at her, triumphantly holding a trophy and they were chatting easily, oblivious to his worry.

He marched up to them, noting how the color drained from Gabe’s face, but Ms. Johnson’s lit up seeing him. His words were still harsh even though his tension lessened.

“What are you doing with my brother?” Robbie demanded without preamble.

“Well, good night to you, too.” Daisy didn’t hide her irritation. Why did he dislike her so? “I gave him a ride just like-” and she trailed off as Robbie’s face turned to an expression of cold fury.

“You did _what_?” Robbie’s voice was a spear of ice.

“The school district debate final?” Daisy was unsettled and looked to Gabe for backup. “I was Gabe’s ride? That was the plan because you had to work, right?”

“First time I’m hearing about it,” Robbie folded his arms. “Why is that?”

Daisy’s confusion was transforming into fear, as she looked from an irate Robbie to an alarmed Gabe. And at the stricken expression on her student’s face, the churning in the pit of her stomach transformed into a terrifying dread. Did she take a minor _to the town over_ without their guardian’s approval?

The fear intensified and crystalized, but she wouldn’t break.

Inhaling a deep breath, she straightened her spine, even as her lower lip trembled.

“Gabe needed a ride,” she stared Robbie down, clenching her shaking hands. “If there’s a problem, make an appointment to see me on Monday.” She took one last glance at Gabe, before hurrying away.

But she would deal with this, she’d dealt with worse mistakes that cost her more. What was a position with Teach For America and forgiven student loans?

~

Robbie exhaled, and then turned to Gabe. His brother was frozen, staring at Ms. Johnson’s retreating figure.

“What the hell is going on?” Robbie’s anger was mounting.

“Is Ms. Johnson in trouble?” Gabe winced.

“ _Ms. Johnson_ is the least of your concerns,” Robbie was trying to keep his voice down but failing. This is what he dreaded, keeping control of Gabe as he got older.

“Um, she thought it was okay to take me?” Gabe hedged. “I think Mr. Canelo told her that?”

“Huh?” Robbie was confused. “Why would he say that? And why would _you_ think that? ”

Gabe shrugged, looking everywhere but at his brother.

Robbie sighed. “I’m going to find her and get some answers.”

“No!” Gabe grabbed Robbie’s hand. “I’m accustomed to you, but you’ll scare her with the way you act. Call Mr. Canelo.”

Robbie tried to ignore the flash of hurt. “I’m not a monster, Gabe.” Robbie felt his voice hitch. “I just want to protect you.”

“Protect me from what? Things that can get me into college?” Gabe snapped. “I’m not the one that needs protecting, you are!” 

“Gabe, I…”

“No!” Gabe cut him off. “You make everything about _you_ , when I’m the one who has to sneak behind your back for _school._ That’s not right.”

“I’m just afraid of what could happen,” Robbie defended himself.

“Robbie, I love you,” Gabe said, “But that’s _your_ fear not mine. You deal with it and don’t put it on me.”

Robbie didn’t know what to say, the night was progressively spiraling downward.

“Call Mr. Canelo,” Gabe interrupted his thoughts. “Ms. Johnson’s the only person who doesn’t think you’re a complete jackass, so don’t ruin that.” And Gabe rolled away.

Exhaling, Robbie did as he was instructed, unsure how he became the villain.

His boss was having dinner with Mrs. Canelo, their Friday tradition, but thankfully he still answered Robbie’s call. True to form, he unrepentantly explained his part in the charade, then warned Robbie to not be too upset with Ms. Johnson for driving Gabe.

“Why would I be upset with _her?_ ” Robbie was getting agitated now. Did the people closest to him really think he was cruel? “ _She’s_ the one that got lied to by my boss and brother.”

“You should take her to dinner to apologize,” Canelo recommended smoothly. “Somewhere romantic. Wear a suit.”

Robbie couldn’t help it, he laughed, drawing glances his way. He loved this old man, no matter how meddlesome he was.

 _“Pásatela bien, jefe”_ he said, purposefully avoiding Canelo’s meddling.

 _“Yo siempre paso buenos ratos con mi esposa,”_ Canelo deftly guided Robbie’s change of subject back to the important matter at hand.

Robbie hung up before his boss started listing more benefits of finding a wife. He needed to look for Daisy.

~

Daisy was sitting on a stone bench in the courtyard outside the building, trying to collect herself. She heard the crunch of gravel and because this was a night from hell, it was him. She studied her hands intently, not daring to look up.Her cuticles were a mess, she probably needed to schedule a manicure while she still had a job.

“I’m sorry,” Robbie’s voice pierced the quiet. He hesitated, then sat next to her. “I was out of line back there.”

“No, you weren’t.” Daisy cleared her throat and bit her lip to keep from crying. 

He didn’t refute her statement, and after a few moments, he got up and left. Daisy covered her mouth with her fist, and let the tears fall, crying silently. This was one clusterfuck of a night and she might get fired for it.

Footsteps sounded, and to her embarrassment, he had returned. Daisy hoped her tears wouldn’t show in the moonlight.

He approached, and standing before her, he offered a rag. “It’s clean.” His hands were strong and veined, with grease under his fingernails.

She tentatively took it, taking care to not look up. It was a worn shop cloth, that looked curiously bright white in some places but heavily stained in others. It smelled like a sunny laundry detergent and was surprisingly soft.

She was afraid to wipe her eyes, so she fingered the threads on its edges. Wiping her eyes would somehow confirm that nagging fear, that she was a fraud wanting to help others when she couldn’t make good decisions herself.

Suddenly, Robbie knelt down, and taking the rag from her hands, he gently dried her cheeks. He smelled like the same laundry detergent and car grease and sweat. He must have come straight from work, Daisy thought.

“Gabe’s grounded for lying,” Robbie’s voice rumbled near her ear.

“Yeah, I might get grounded too from my Principal,” she tried to joke, but her voice cracked.

“Don’t worry about it. No harm, no foul.” Satisfied her face was dry, Robbie sat down, careful not to encroach on her personal space.

“It’s not as simple as that,” Daisy’s eyes filled again. “I’m the teacher. If there was a lawsuit for the district, and it would have been my fault.”

“But there won’t be,” Robbie soothed. "I’m sorry if I scared you. I was worried about my brother.”

Daisy nodded.

“And here’s my number,” he added on impulse. “Call me if you need anything with Gabe.”

“Yeah, I’ve been meaning to talk to you for weeks now,” Daisy cleared her throat. She pulled out her phone, and they exchanged numbers. Days ago, this would have been a highlight, scoring his digits. Now she just felt incompetent.

Robbie stood up, leaving the rag on the bench. “It’s getting late and I have work in the morning.” He took one last look and then left again.

“Wait!” Daisy stood up, shakily. “I’m sorry Mr. Reyes,” she apologized, looking him straight in his eye, and as her eyes filled again, he realized she was more upset than he thought.

“Call me Robbie,” he corrected her, gently. “And there’s nothing to be sorry for. I promise.”

She forced a smile and was turning away when he made a decision.

“Daisy,” he said her name tentatively. She stopped and faced him, the moonlight illuminating her brown eyes.

“Your students are lucky to have a teacher that cares,” Robbie cleared his throat. “And I am lucky that Gabe has you. Thank you for taking him when I couldn’t.”

The tension seeped out of her with his words, and Robbie wished he could hug her. She looked like she needed one.

“That’s very sweet of you to say,” her voice was husky.

“It’s the truth,” Robbie said. “I’m sorry I was rude to you when you came to the shop.” He winced remembering what an ass he was. No wonder people thought he was harsh.

Daisy searched his face, seeing too much.

“How about we start over?” she gave a watery smile, walking back to him. 

“Hi, my name is Daisy,” she extended her hand.

“Hi Daisy,” Robbie’s lips curved into a smile. “I’m Robbie.” He took her hand and it was as soft as he’d imagined it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Robbie,” she said, her eyes not leaving his face.

“Can I take you out to dinner? As a thank you?” He was glad for the darkness because he could feel his cheeks burning.

Daisy’s smile turned into a grin. “Yes!” she exclaimed. “I mean, sure. Dinner sounds great. Um, let me know what Gabe likes.” She looked expectantly at him.

“I was thinking just me and you,” he was feeling more confident now, with the way she was looking up at him. He still held her hand.

“I’d love for it to just be me and you,” she murmured, and her cheeks flamed.

They were inches apart, and a cloud covered the moon. As is became darker, Robbie leaned in, taken in by the night and by her. A second chance was a lovely thing.

“Hey Robbie! I was looking for you!” Gabe’s voice broke their moment and Robbie and Daisy jumped apart.

Gabe hid a smile as he rolled towards them.

“Did I interrupt something?” he asked slyly, the earlier spat with Robbie forgotten. He saw how guilty the couple was looking, and he decided to use it to his advantage. “I can just leave to give you two some privacy,” he offered magnanimously. He needed some leverage to make sure he didn’t get into too much trouble, later.

Robbie was stammering out an apology, but Daisy wasn’t cowed.

“I was just about to talk to your brother about that note I mailed home because the first two magically disappeared.” Ms. Johnson’s tone was all business and she fixed Gabe with a hard stare. “So, no need to leave.”

“I-uh.” Gabe wasn’t expecting to be called out like that. Robbie was looking on, perplexed.

“Gabe is selected to do an internship with classes built in at the university over summer. He got a partial scholarship for the tuition portion,” Daisy explained. “It was super competitive, and was the only kid in the district who got accepted.”

“That’s amazing Gabe,” Robbie praised his brother and when Daisy saw the way he looked at him, she knew she did the right thing.

“Yeah, but I can’t go,” Gabe’s face fell. “The metro doesn’t go that far. And even if I can get there, how can we afford it?”

“That’s not for you to worry about,” Robbie spoke softly. “That’s my job.”

“And mine, too.” Daisy chimed in. “Literally, it’s my job. I just need Robbie’s permission to apply for grants on your behalf.”

“Robbie’s permission?” Gabe didn’t like them ganging up on him. “Like you did tonight?”

 _“¡Cállate, Gabriel!”_ Robbie cut his brother off, incensed at how rude he was towards Daisy. He needed to get Gabe home, immediately. They started walking away when Robbie turned back to Daisy who was looking on wistfully.

“When can I call you?” he asked, not caring that Gabe was overhearing their exchange.

“Anytime,” she quirked a smile. He noticed her dress for the first time. It was black, and at first glance looked like a polka dot pattern, but it was tiny cupcakes. Her lips were a faded red and though she looked tired, she was more beautiful in that moment than he had ever thought.

Robbie decided right then that she would forever deserve every scrap of goodness he could muster.

~

Later that night, after he’d hashed things out with Gabe, and taken a shower, Robbie called Daisy. He probably could have texted, but he wanted to hear her voice.

She picked up after the first ring, just as he noticed the time.

“Sorry for calling so late,” he apologized.

“It’s okay,” her voice was pitched low and he heard some rustling noises.

Robbie smiled, a warmth spreading through his chest. He probably should talk to her about Gabe, but he didn’t want to. This was their time.

“I was thinking about you when you called,” she offered, hesitantly.

“Yeah? What were you thinking?” Robbie got comfortable in bed, still smiling. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in years.

“It must be tough to have people close to you lie,” she answered. “Are you okay?”

Robbie exhaled. She was so astute, and she didn’t even know him.

“It did hurt,” Robbie wanted to be honest. “But I can’t complain about the outcome,”

“What outcome is that?” she asked.

“You and me.”

She was silent.

“You don’t deserve the way we treated you,” Robbie continued. “By Canelo, Gabe, certainly not me. Dinner won’t be enough to make it better.”

Daisy laughed, a sultry sound that made heat pool in his belly.

“I think you owe me lots of dinners, then," she teased.

Robbie grinned. “We can work something out.”

~

And work it out, they did.

Daisy secured financial aid and grants for Gabe’s college program, and because she was free for the summer, she drove Gabe while Robbie was at work. And unlike Robbie, she had no qualms laying down the law.

“I don’t give a shit what you say or do to me,” she warned him on their first trip upstate. “But don’t ever hurt Robbie intentionally again. Am I clear?”

“Yes ma’am,” Gabe replied meekly. But he was relieved; Robbie had someone to back him up, and Daisy’s rules made him feel secure for some reason.

And just like Canelo predicted, Robbie and Daisy were married over the Christmas break later that year.

Daisy’s mentor, Dr. Coulson, walked her down the aisle, while his wife Mrs. May-Coulson gifted her with a wedding veil as something old. Robbie, under Canelo’s advice bought her a new set of ruby earrings, and she borrowed her Principal’s pearl hairclip for the day.

“My grandmother bought this clip in London ages ago,” Dr. Simmons-Fitz explained, as she shimmied into her matron of honor dress. “Thank you for using it.” And Daisy teared up, realizing that she had an entire family of people who loved her.

“Oh no, no, no!” her makeup artist Elena, came over and blotted Daisy’s face. “No crying yet!”

“What are you getting that’s blue?” Jemma asked.

Daisy gestured to a blue mug that held a sprig of daisies on the dresser.

“Robbie’s boss wanted me to have this cup for good luck.” Daisy explained. “It came from Mexico way back in the day and apparently survived an earthquake _and_ its aftershocks.”

“Must be special if it survived a quake that large,” Elena observed as she deftly fixed Daisy’s hair.

The ladies agreed that the ability to survive was underrated.

The wedding was small, but beautiful and Daisy, who always thought Robbie was handsome, was awestruck when she saw him in his sharp tuxedo. He’d gotten a haircut and shaved the night before, and it was the first time she ever saw him in formal wear. The crisp white shirt highlighted his skin tone and when his face lit in a slow smile as she walked towards him, Daisy tripped on her feet. Thankfully, Dr. Coulson steadied her.

Canelo, who was in Robbie’s wedding party, chuckled when he witnessed the scene.

“ _Eh mijo,_ Something keeps catching your bride’s eye!” he teased Robbie.

The priest went through the ceremony and soon it was time to exchange the vows.

“Do you, Roberto Reyes, take Daisy Louise Johnson to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?”

Robbie inhaled as tears pricked his eyes.

“I have been waiting for you all my life,” his voice cracking as he spoke. “I do.”

There wasn’t a dry eye in the church when the wedding was finished.

And then there was a bombshell at the reception.

 _“Damas y caballeros, su atención, por favor,”_ Canelo had stood up to speak as the wedding reception was winding down.

Perplexed, Robbie and Daisy looked at each other, unsure what was about to happen.

“I am an old man, and it has been a joy to see Robbie grow up from a quiet child into the man that he is today.” Canelo blinked rapidly, before continuing. “I am proud of Robbie as if he was my own son and I happy to say that when he comes back from his honeymoon, he will be working for Canelo and Son, which is my wedding gift to him.”

Gasps of shock rippled through the crowd, but Robbie was speechless. 

“Thank you so much!” Daisy smoothly stood up, and raised her glass for a toast. “To Canelo and Son!”

Everyone joined in the toast, and soon the drinks were flowing again as Canelo made his way over to the bride and groom.

“I, I don’t know what to say,” Robbie stammered. It was too big a gift, he couldn’t accept.

“When you don’t know what to say, listen to your wife,” Canelo’s twinkled at him. “I’ll iron everything out with Daisy.”

“You don’t have to do this,” Robbie needed Canelo understand that.

“But I want to,” Canelo interrupted him. “I will die happy knowing that when I’m gone you are taking care of my legacy.”

“Don’t talk like that,” Robbie complained.

“ _Mijo,_ your life is beginning, and I need to think about mine ending.”

In a few short years, events would come to pass that made Robbie and Daisy understand why Canelo was always pushing Robbie to get married and why he bequeathed his business.

But for right now, everyone was merry as they celebrated into the night, grateful that amid the rigors of life, happy endings still exist.

And you can meet the one, you'd waited for all your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a blast writing this fic! I purposely wanted to include Spanish in bits of dialogue, THANK YOU to @quakerider-hell who is always so gracious to assist.
> 
> thanks @biluata for a headcannon on Tumblr that assisted with my writers block :)  
> Image by the lovely @memorizingthedigitsofpi

**Author's Note:**

> The always wonderful @quakerider-hell/ holiday helen helped me with the Spanish and by 'helped' I mean she told me what to do :)
> 
> I wanted to do a fic that showcases Robbie's background as a place he was happy to be, not just somewhere he wanted to escape.
> 
> Comments, feedback and kudos are much appreciated :)


End file.
